


Bartown

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has trouble in a bar with two crew members to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bartown

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Because Spock and Uhura kicking Khan's ass for Kirk was too perfect: more of those two being Kirk's violently protective girlfriends" prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=2463#t2463).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim has absolutely no clue who or what the asshole with the antennae is, but that doesn’t really matter. The point is that Jim just bought a drink for a pretty blonde Orion girl—Molly, did she say her name was? Except way more exotic?—and then that jerk just comes out of nowhere and says he bought the drink. Full of shit. This is the trouble with alien bars. He comes down on a nice looking planet for a tiny bit of shore leave, and he’s back to medieval Earth with money and wrestling other suitors out of the way. 

Or... whatever time that happened in. 

The point is, he should be out back with maybe-Molly, not on the floor with antennae-dude hovering over him, fists balled up and snarling with big, pointy teeth. Jim’s pushing up on his elbows though, because he’s a starship captain and he can take it. 

He doesn’t get a chance. Something grabs the man from behind—by the hair, from the way he arches back and shrieks—and if Jim didn’t know better, he’d say that was Uhura’s telltale ponytail flicking out as the man’s pulled back a few steps. Jim’s so shocked he barely has time to protest, but then Spock’s in between them and cutting the man down with a sharp swipe across the shoulders, and the alien crumples like paper. 

Uhura steps on the grey body on her way to Jim, and both her and Spock offer a hand. Jim takes both at the same time, letting them hike him off the floor. His nose is bleeding, but what else is new. The man has two buddies that slink in from the sides, sizing up Jim’s proverbial jealous girlfriends. Uhura glares at them and Spock’s level stare is the equivalent, and the men falter. 

“I coulda done that,” Jim mumbles begrudgingly, wiping his nose off on his yellow sleeve. So much for getting laid. The Orion girl is already missing from the bar, and after being rescued like that, Jim doubts he’s likely to attract anyone. But they’re still his crew, so he still grunts, “Thanks.”

“Captain, this is a most illogical establishment to spend your shore leave in—there is nothing productive to be gained by it.” Spock, of course.

Uhura translates: “This place is disgusting. We’re judging you for it, and we’re getting out of here.” And then she’s grabbing his hand before he can pull away, and Spock’s spinning his shoulders around, and together they march him through the wave of different coloured bodies. 

Except that they don’t head to the front door, and the next thing he knows, he’s being shoved into a back alley with bright purple walls. “Hey, guys, wait a minute—”

His back hits the wall, one on either side of him, leaning too close into his front, one of each of their legs between his. Their hot breath ghosts along his jaw from either end, and Spock turns his chin for a kiss while Uhura’s hand slithers down his front. 

“You shouldn’t be buying other women drinks, anyway,” she purrs. 

“And you should not be letting other men push you to your knees,” Spock adds. 

Jim opens his mouth in shock, and then there’s another warm tongue in it.

Perhaps he’ll be getting some, after all.


End file.
